


13 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 13 : "Combien d'insinuations je vais devoir encore faire ?"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	13 décembre

**13 décembre**

Sanji feuilletait un magazine de décoration d'intérieur. Il en avait disséminé un peu partout dans son appartement dernièrement, ainsi que des brochures d'agences immobilières. 

— Tu aimerais vivre dans une maison un jour ? demanda-t-il à Zoro de la façon la plus neutre qu'il put.

Assis à l'autre bout du canapé, Zoro grogna avant de répondre.

— Ouais.

Sanji fronça les sourcils mais n'osa pas insister. Il continua à tourner les pages avec frustration, ne faisant plus du tout attention à ce qu'il y avait d'imprimé dessus.

Il sortait avec Zoro depuis plus de deux ans, et si Sanji avait son mot à dire, il comptait bien rester ensemble pour toujours. L'étape suivante dans leur relation lui semblait donc toute naturelle, emménager ensemble. Zoro passait le plus clair de son temps ici, dans son appartement. Une partie de l'armoire de Sanji lui était déjà dédiée, et il avait même apporté ici son jeu d'haltères.

Sanji voulait vivre avec lui officiellement. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire ici. Il aimait son appartement, mais il sentait que ce serait mieux de repartir à zéro quelque part. Un endroit qui pourrait être à eux deux. Un mélange de leurs personnalités tout autant que de leurs affaires.

Mais la partie allait être rude.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce canapé ? demanda-t-il en faisant signe à Zoro de s'assoir à côté de lui.

Sanji avait réussi à le traîner dans son magasin d'ameublement préféré.

— Il est confortable, répondit son petit-ami. Tu veux changer le tien ?

Sanji grinça des dents.

— Je m'y connais pas trop en déco, continua-t-il face à son silence, mais je pense qu'il n'irait pas très bien dans ton salon.

Avait-il réussi à lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ?

— Ton canapé est très bien, tu devrais le garder.

Il se releva et s'éloigna, laissant Sanji dépité.

* * *

— Ils sont bien installés hein ?

— Ils habitent là depuis plus d'un an et c'est maintenant que tu le remarques ?

— Je sais, mais ils ont un peu changé la déco. Et la cuisine est super maintenant qu'elle est refaite. J'aimerais bien en avoir une comme ça !

— C'est vrai que la tienne n'est pas très fonctionnelle.

Sanji jubilait. Il parvenait à le diriger dans la direction qu'il souhaitait. Ils revenaient de chez Robin et Franky et roulaient vers son appartement où une fois de plus Zoro passerait la nuit.

— Ça doit être bien de vivre ensemble…, soupira-t-il.

Zoro ne répondit pas, mais il savait qu'il l'avait entendu.

* * *

Sanji entendit Zoro jurer depuis la cuisine.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en passant la tête par la porte.

— J'ai oublié mon sac de sport chez moi, va falloir que j'y retourne.

— Tu sais, tu devrais le laisser ici, tu n'aurais plus ce genre de problème.

Zoro grommela, déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue, et disparut.

Lorsqu'il revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sanji avait aménagé un espace vide dans son placard où Zoro pourrait y ranger son sac. 

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cet appartement ?

Il tourna l'écran vers Zoro.

— Tu veux déménager ?

— Je sais pas, j'y pense ces derniers temps.

— Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes plus celui-ci ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui, comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois.

— C'est pas ça mais… peut-être qu'il est temps de tourner une page.

Zoro fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant clairement pas où il voulait en venir. Sanji referma un peu brutalement l'écran de son ordinateur. Trop c'était trop.

— Combien d'insinuations je vais devoir encore faire pour que tu comprennes ? s'exclama-t-il.

— Comprenne quoi ?

— Que je veux qu'on vive ensemble !

Zoro ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti.

— Tu… quoi ?

— J'aimerais vraiment vivre avec toi, reprit-il plus calmement. Tu habites déjà pratiquement ici, alors je me disais que ce serait bien de vivre ensemble. Pour de vrai.

Zoro resta silencieux et Sanji eut peur d'être allé trop vite. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas prêt.

— Ça fait longtemps que tu y penses ?

— Quelques temps oui.

— C'est pour ça toutes ces questions sur des appartements ou des canapés ?

— Oui, répondit-il prudemment d'une petite voix.

— Tu veux qu'on emménage ensemble. Ailleurs. Dans un appartement.

— Ou une maison.

— Ok.

— Ok ?

Ce fut au tour de Sanji de perdre ses mots.

— T'as l'air surpris que j'accepte.

— Je sais pas, j'avais peur que tu sois pas prêt.

— Pas prêt ? Ça fait des semaines que je ne suis pas rentré dormir chez moi. Je trouve toujours des excuses pour ramener mes affaires ici... Pourquoi à ton avis ?

— Tu voulais me faire comprendre que tu voulais qu'on vive ensemble ?

— Oui, répondit Zoro comme si c'était évident.

— On est des idiots, s'apitoya Sanji.

Zoro sourit et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser sur la tempe.

— On va vivre ensemble, dit-il avec comme de l'émerveillement dans la voix.

Comme s'il ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait. Sanji était dans le même état. 

— Alors maison ou appartement ?

— Maison ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Avec leurs deux salaires, ils pouvaient bien se le permettre.

Les heures suivantes furent occuper à passer en revue toutes les maisons à vendre dans les environs, et ils passèrent les derniers jours de décembre dans leur nouveau chez eux, encore un peu vide, mais rempli de promesses. 


End file.
